Why are you here?
by Rose.Hathaway13
Summary: Rose found Dimitri cheating so she ran...but what happens when he finds her? Does she still love him?
1. What the hell are you doing here?

FLASH BACK

_ I walked over to the bathroom to see in the mirror a girl who is hardly noticable... She had mascara running all down her face, her eyes were blood shot and tears were streaming down._

_ Thats me I thought. Thats me, all because of Demitri. How could he.. with TASHA. The queen bitch. I need to get out...NOW. _

_ Lissa,_

_ I'm sorry Lissa, I have to leave. I love you with all my heart but I cannot take all of this anymore. Please never forget me. Call, thats fine. I need to get away from Demitri. It hurts Liss...so bad. Bye._

_-R_

_I packed and ran for Lissa's room to tape the not on her door. After that I ran out of the Academy so fast no body would have even noticed me. Bye. Forever._

END OF FLASH BACK

It have been eight years since I left the Academy. I got married to Josh, and have a little girl named Vanessa. I love them with all my heart and Lissa does to. She visits me very often now that she is out of the Academy too. When I left, I didnt know where to go, but the first place that popped into my head was, of course, Russia.

All thought of Demitri are out. He can die and go to hell for all I care. I have become more mature with Vanessa around and I think I turn soft around her...who would've guessed?

"Momma?" I heard a soft angel-like voice call from my door.

"Hey, baby, come lay with mommy for a while." I loved these mother- daughter moments.

"Okay, where is daddy?"

"Daddy went to work early. He said to behave at school, and not to get in fights today."

She giggled. She is six years old and _already_ fighting at school..I knew I shouldnt have tooken her to the gym...

I found another academy here in Russia and it is very similar to St. Vlads, but then again very different. I was a teacher there- well mentor.

"What are we having for breakfast?" V asked me.

"What would you like?"

"BACON AND SYRUP!" She yelled. That was her favorite breakfast.

"How about some eggs too?"

"Fine.." She needs her protien.

After she ate her breakfast I walked her to her bulding and saw a very tall man, about 6'7 arguing with the receptionist. I walked over to them to make sure everything was okay.

"Hey, Barbra, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Mr. Belikov just doesnt understand that we have to many chilren and we cannot accept anymore!" B-b-Belikov? D-Demitri? I looked over and stared into his eyes. Shit. No. No. NO!

"Ummm, excuse me!" I dashed out over there, running toward the gym.

Hell no! UGH! I was beating the shit out of the dummy and noticed the sound of footsteps.

I looked over and saw the ass himself, Demitri.

"Roza-" He started.

"Dont you _dare_ call me that. Why the hell are you here!"

"Rose," He started again, "I didnt know you were here! I just wanted to enroll my kid!" Kid? I felt dizzy.

"I've go to go..bye."  
"Roza..."

"Don't fucking call me that." I muttered while walking out of the gym.


	2. Cant run, Wont hide

"No, no, no..." I kept repeating over and over, I just cant believe that he is here! I never thought I would see him again! Ugh. I have to tell Josh, we need to get away from here as fast as we can. I cant let Demitri ruin my life!

I called Josh on his work phone and on the first ring he picked up, thank god.

"Joshua Novikov." He answered.

"Josh, its me, we have a problem." I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Rosa, whats wrong?" He could hear me crying.

"We need to go back to Montana, live there for a while..."

"But wh-" He tried.

"I need to see Lissa, she- uhh- is sick and really needs help."

"Do we really need to _move_?"

"umm, i- uh...umm.." I couldnt get the words out...

"Rose whats _really_ bothering you?" He could tell I was lying...shit..

"Well, Demitri Belikov- my old mentor- is moving here..and I sorta...um...dated him for like three months but he cheated on me and I cant handle seeing him, please Josh, I cant do this.." I was bauling so hard now..

"Babe, you cant keep running from him.. u have to face him somtime.."

"Fine, I hate it when your right.."

"I know, I got to go back to work bye."

"Love-" He hung up before I could finish. Hmmmm. What is wrong with him?

At the school

"Common, V, we go to go." I was picking up Vanessa from her school, she was digging in her cubby for her bracelet.

"Okay, just a sec momma!"

"Rose?" I heard a sweet husky voice behind me. Demitri. What is he doing here! DAMN HIM!

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk..."

"The hell we do!" I screamed.

"Momma! You shouldnt say that word!"

"Im sorry baby, go wait in the car."

"Okay, love you." she skipped off not looking back.

"Daughter?" Demitri asked...he looked hurt...hahah!

"Yes, Venessa Liss Novikov."

"She is very beautiful.." He whispered, still looking hurt.

"What the hell do you need?"

"Why did you leave me Rose?" I forgot, I never actually told him that I saw him sucking face- in bed I may add- with the queen bitch.

"Hmm, I dont know, I got bored? no... I wasnt happy? no... I caught my boyfriend sucking face with a queen bitch? There it is!"

"Wh-what?"

"I fucking saw you in bed with Tasha Ozera! And do NOT even try to deny it! I never wanted to see you again, but somehow you managed to find me and ruin MY life! Well screw you Demitri! FUCK YOU!" I was crying and he tried to wipe away a tear but I jerked back.

"Dont touch me ass hole!" I ran out of the school and to the car and drove like a maniac home, always turning back, saying "Its okay, and I love you" to Vanessa, she smiled and acted like she was on a roller coaster- strange child...


	3. Suspicious, Ignoring, and Vanessa

** THANKS YOU GUYS! I have gotten good reveiws! LOVE them! Thanks for the favoriting! Well this chapter will be pretty boring...Sorry for the late update- new chap. Will be up tomorrow- I hope...and I also appologize for the short chaps... I will try to make the next one longer and more exciting!**

**Readerabove- OKAY OKAY IM WORKING ON IT! Lmao!**

**Samma21- Thank you! (Wow you said please- now readerabove, do u think tht was hard? lol)**

"Momma?" Vanessa asked in a very weary tone. She was very tired from the car ride and from her whole day really.

"Yes baby?" I asked.

"Who was that man who upset you?"

"My old..mentor. He hurt mommy really bad and him being here really upset me..."

"How did he hurt you?" She asked, she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Why dont you go to sleep and we will talk about it in the morning." I said knowing she would forget during her dreamful sleep.

"Okay momma, I love you."

"Love you too honey." I waited in her room until she started snoozing.

I walked downstairs to see Josh in the kitchen making something for a late dinner.

"Hey babe." He greeted me.

"Hey, how was work?"

"Hell, how was your day?" He smiled.

I laughed, "Okay, very tiring, I really need to get some sleep..."

"Okay, well why dont you go upstairs and I will be up there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay.." I whispered.

I kissed him and then jogged up the stairs to my room and threw on the first pair of pajamas I found and lied down and quickly went under into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

"MOMMA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I heard a little girl screaming in my ear.

"What Vanessa!" I didnt yell but I used my annoyed voice.

"Daddy left and didnt make me breakfast! Without breakfast I cant think! If I cant think I cant grow! I have school in an hour! MOTHER!" hmmm... Josh never leaves this early... I looked over at his side of the bed...it was made up. Maybe he slept downstairs?

"Okay goodness Vanessa! I think your smart enough if you can explain all of that!"

"Lets goooooo!" She pulled my arm and pulled me up, with my help ofcourse.

I made her pancakes and bacon. After she gobbled it up I made sure we were super early just incase Demitri was going to drop of his kid at the school at the same time as yesterday...I do not want to see him.

"Ok, honey, after school uncle adrian is going to pick you up. I have to work a late shift and pick daddy up from work, ok?"

"Uncle Adrian! yay!" V and Adrain absolutley adored eachother. She never wants to leave his side.

"Ok baby, Ill see you later tonight."

"Ok mommy, love you!


	4. why are most suprises bad!

**Hey heres the next chap. But first i'd like to tell u, I will not post a new chap until I have 10 reviews..i might quit the story if I dont have them in 1 ½ weeks cuz idk if it is tht good...review!**

**DISCLAIMER: oh boy I wish I owned VA and demitri...and adrian...ok back to the story :)**

D-POV

I love Rose...I have never stopped. Seeing Vanessa reminded me a lot of her and I feel ashamed that I got Tasha pregnant and then left. I should start from the beginning...

"Dimka! Come here!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Yes Tash?" I asked- I hate her squeaky voice she used.

"Look, look! I'm pregnant! It's about time, dont you think."

"Ummm...I guess?"

I waited on her and did everything for her until she had little Brooklynn Leigh Belikov. I love her with all my heart. She is the same age a Vanessa. But one day Tasha and I got into a fight.

"Dimitri, Im fucking sick of this! You need to take care of Brooke! She is out of control!" Tasha was screaming at me. What the hell? She is the one that wanted a kid!

"What are you talking about? Brooke is _six_. She cant keep her room clean, common Tasha it is a room. Ill clean it for her, _what is your problem!_"

"She is disrespectful and I dont like it! I didnt raise her like that!"

"Mommy, Im sorry, I didnt mean to make you trip on my stuff..."

"Hush you! I did _not_ tell you to speak!"

"Sorry, mo-" Brooke was crying and Tasha smacked her right across her face.

"Tasha, _why did you just smack my daughter?_"

"I- I didnt mean to...I-"

I cut her off and stormed out with Brooke. I didnt want Tasha anywhere near her. I knew exactly where I was going to go to. Russia.

Thats how I ended up in the same country as Roza...I sopose it was all luck...I will win her back...I will.

I went to go find Roza, and first place to look of course was her apartment.

When I got there I heard giggling that sounded nothing like my Roza so I just peaked in wonder what was going on in her house.

You wouldnt even beilve who and what I saw...Josh, that little cheater! Who is that girl with him? It is deffinatly _not _Rose! I have to tell Rose...

I found her walking on a trail at the park.

"Rose! Rose!" I called to her. She turned around a glared as she saw it was me and turned back around and started walking faster.

R- POV

"Rose! Rose!" I heard an angelic voice call. I turned atound and realized it was Demetri so I began to walk even faster knowing it wouldnt do any good.

"Rose, I _really_ need to talk to you!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" she screamed at me. I knew she was upset with me but I still had to tell her.

"It's about Josh..."

"How do you know my husbands name? And what about him?"

"The guardians were talking about your wedding seven years ago...I just remebered it..."

"Whatever, what do you need? I really dont want to talk to you right now."

"I went to your house to look for you...we will talk about that later...but I went in cause I heard...a noise, and I walked in and I saw Josh...and a girl...ummm...well you get the picture..." I was already crying and fell to my knees.

"I knew something was wrong... what am I going to do..." I looked at Demetri almost wanting to curl up beside him and hug him. I couldnt handle this so I got up and ran faster than I even know I could...I knew exactly where to go to...

**heheheh cliffy! :) Im evil I know, well its late and I stayed up to post this story, so your welcome, I may post ch. 5 even without the 10 reviews tomorrow, but I would still like them :)**


	5. Tasha, Love, and Hell

** Got 12 reviews! Thanks guys! How bout 20 for this next chp? ok! YIPEE! Sorry its a late update...**

R- POV

I ran. I ran faster than I ever thought I could. I ran strait to the house not looking back. When I got there, I stormed in. I went strait to the bedroom knowing that is where Josh is. When I walked in, He didnt noticed so I put on my pissed face and tapped my foot.

"I see you have a guest, Josh! Well isnt that just peachy?" I said in a inocent voice.

"Um, Rose, uh...what are you doing home?" He studdered.

"Oh you know just wanted to say hi to my husband...didnt mean to inturupt anything!" I screamed.

"Maybe I should go..." said the girl under Josh.

When she got up I realized who it was. Tasha. What the hell? Dimitri is going to looooove this. Slut.

"Tasha! What the fuck? Get the hell out of my house! Both of you! Josh go to hell! I pay for this fucking house and you have a fucking convention in my bedroom! GET OUT!" I was screaming so loud, I swore my voice cracked at the end.

"Rose, Im so-" Josh started.

"Dont even appologize just get out." I said calmly and felt a tear run down my face. This couldnt be happening. What about Vanessa? What am I soposed to tell her when she comes home and asks were her fathers at? I felt a pain in my chest- the type I get when I yell at Dimitri. Dimitri. I have to go see him. I have to tell him about Tasha. I began to run again, pushing Jsoh out of the way so I could get past.

D-POV

I saw Rose running up to me and my heart started to beat faster and I was about to smile but realized she was still crying.

"Rose are you okay? I thought you would of stopped crying by now..."

"Dimitri...Josh w-was with T-tasha! H-he cheat-ted on m-me with T-tasha!" She was studdering from all the crying. But she went on, "Your wife was cheating on you with my husband!" She got that one through with anger.

"Oh, Roza...it's okay... It's gonna be alright." I pulled her into a hug and suprising- she accepted.

"How are you not upset? She cheated on you." She asked into my chest.

"We got a divorce, Roza. I have tried to tell you that but you never would listen."

"But why?"

I told her the story and I saw a tear drip down her face. I knew in my heart she still loved me. I can tell.

R-POV

I loved him. I never stopped. I could have been with him. I could have loved him and have his child and I wouldnt hurt so bad right now. I really need to find a way to tell him.

How could Tasha hit a little girl...this is all so wrong. I really wish it was me who he was with. I wish I could have had his child. Then that little girl wouldnt have gone through hell with Tasha. My life wouldnt be hell! Fuck. I need Dimitri, I want to stay wrapped in his arms...forever.


	6. AN PLEASE READ!

**Okay people, I appologize! I didnt mean to spell Dimitri wrong! I have fixed it! Thanks for the help and all the good reviews. Keep reading! IDK when Ill have chp. 6 up but it will be soon. I have a bunch of stuff to do so I appologize if I am late with some chps! **

**I love you guys! **

**Never Forget,**

**13**


	7. walk, talk, and dinner

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I just moved so I had to turn my laptop in to the school so I didn't have a comp for a while but ill try to update more…be patient with me and it will all be good **** thank my friend ReaderAbove and most of u for helping me continue the story: PLX REVIEW!**

DPOV

Rose was still wrapped in my arms and I wanted so bad to kiss her but knew that she wasn't ready for anything. I just took her hand and looked in her eyes to see if she is okay. She stopped crying.

"Want to take a walk?" I asked not knowing if that was completely okay.

She forced a smile and said "Sure."

We walked hand in hand and talked about our daughters. They seemed very different. Vanessa was strong like her mother. Brooke…well she seemed…sort of like Lissa. I still would like them to meet, so I decided to ask.

"We should introduce them to each other, I mean if you would like….

"That seems really great, Comrade." She said with a smile. I returned that smile partly because of my old nickname. Now I knew she loved me.

We agreed to meet at her house and have dinner and introduce the girls. I smiled at her and she returned it with a hug and we parted ways.

RPOV

I walked away trying to be calm but on the inside I was nervous and happy, all at the same time. I really think we could work out- the girls and me and Dimitri that is- but I don't know what food to cook! I totally erased my memory when I left him so I forgot what he likes!

I chose to cook Chicken and yellow rice. It's the best I can do…. I also had a dessert out which was apple crumble pie. I was still nervous though. Did I mention that I clean when I'm nervous? Like a lot? Yeah he is coming over to see a sparkling floor and counters… I hope he know I don't have OCD. God I'm talking to myself in my head…

I went to pick up Vanessa and headed home telling her about our plans…she almost jumped out of her seat. That is a pretty good sign.

We got home and I started the food. It smelled delicious but my stomach twisted when I heard a knock at the door….

**Sorry wasn't long but I have to ask 1 Q: Should the girls like each other? Leave answers in a review!**


	8. I Love You

Well I got some really good ideas and im positive that im going to use some for **deliouse**, so plz thank her for a whole new plot! Sorry I havent updated lately! I will work on that and for the wait I made this chapter sort of long J

**Last time on Why Are You Here…**

_We got home and I cooked the food, it smelled delicious but my stomach twisted when I heard a knock at the door…._

**NOW**

I practically ran to catch the door but I really wish I hadn't. When I opened the door, expecting to see dimitri, I stood in front of Josh.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I started off.

"Its my house, Rose, you cant just kick me out." he argued.

"Yes, I can considering I pay for it! Get the hell out of here!" I screamed when he walked past me.

"Yes, but I do have a daughter if you didn't know."

"No, I don't want you seeing her, touching her, or even looking at her! She is _my_ daughter and this is _my_ house, so GET OUT!" I was screaming, I was so afraid he would take Vanessa.

He laughed and replied with, "It takes two to make a baby."

That smart ass. I did what I do best. I brought my fist back and snapped it forward hearing the satisfying crunch of his nose.

"What the hell!" He screamed at me. Just then Vanessa tugged at my sleeve.

"Momma, why did you just punch daddy?" She was crying. I didn't realize she was there.

"Oh my god, V, Im so sorry…um can you go upstairs for me please? I will explain to you after dinner…."

"Ok mommy…" she walked away, turning back once and forced a smile, and went up the stairwell to her room.

"Now, Josh, one last warning, get out of my house before I kick your ass out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Im going. Just remember, Rose, Im coming back, she is my

Daughter too."

"Don't plan on it, _babe_" He walked out and slammed the door behind him. Good. I don't want him to come back.

About ten minutes of pacing around and biting my nails, there was another knock at the door. I slowly walked this time to answer it this time. I was truly afraid, yes I Rosemarie Hathaway, am truly scared that it will be Josh. Surprise right?

I breathed a sigh in relief when I saw it was Dimitri, but then became nervous again.

"Hey." I smiled to him. I looked down to see Brooklynn standing half way behind Dimitris leg and I bent down and said, "Hello, Brooke." with a smile.

She said a quiet "Hi." and I smiled at how shy she is- nothing like her father.

"She is really quiet…where did she get that from?" I said, surprised. Dimitri laughed as I led him through the door and into the kitchen.

"Vanessa! Get down here please!" I yelled upstairs. She came skipping down and right when she saw Dimitri she gasped.

"Mother! He is tall! Is he the guy that you said you hate?" Shit. I blushed and looked down at her and glared.

"Vanessa are you kidding me?"

"Did I make a joke?" Now I know what a smart ass I was…

Dimitri laughed so loud I thought the world would hear him.

"God, Rose, did you give her a book on good comebacks or something?" I wanted to punch him.

"Anyways…Vanessa this is Brooke, Dimitris daughter."

"Hello, Brooke. I love your hair!" She is so out going! She got a lot from me….

"Hi, Vanessa." Brooke came out from hiding behind Dimitri and waved and blushed. She was so adorable!

"Well, V, I want you to take you and Brookes food into your room and get to know each other, k?"

"Ok momma!" I handed her their plates and they dashed upstairs and we heard small giggles already downstairs. Good.

I placed me and Dimitris plates on the table and we sat down across from each other. It was silent for about two minutes until we heard a quiet scream and more giggles. I laughed out loud and heard Dimitris quiet laughter also.

"Thank god they are getting along!" I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, how was your afternoon?"

"Not that great actually…"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Josh showed up…he.. he wanted to take Vanessa…" I looked down at my plate blinking back tears that were threatening to spill, until I felt strong arms come from my right side to pull me into a hug and I sobbed quietly in his chest. "I don't want him to take her. She is the only thing _good_ in my life."

"Shh, Rose, shh. Its going to be okay. He wont take her, I promise." I know he couldn't promise that, but I still appreciated the fact that he cared.

"How can you be so sure. He could come at anytime. At night, when im at work, take her from school. Anytime, anywhere she could leave."

"She wont I promise. I can stay here if that will make you more comfortable. I can stay all night and make sure he doesn't come. I got a job at the school training kids so I can watch out for her. If I stay here while your at work, she'll be fine."

"You would really stay here for me?"

"I would do _anything_ for you Roza, I love you" I smiled and reached up on my toes and kissed him. Everything felt ok, I felt warm inside. I felt like I could fly. Just by those three words. I pulled back to stare in his eyes.

"I love you too, comrade" He laughed at his old nick name.

I realized we totally forgot about dinner but I was filled with love so I wasn't that hungry. The girls were still upstairs playing when Dimitri said he was going to go get a few things at his apartment for the night.

I went upstairs to go tell the girls and they erupted with "YAYS!" and "AWESOME!" I laughed and went downstairs to wait for Dimitri to come back.

I lied down on the couch and thought of the life I could have with him. I smiled at the thought.


	9. Special

**OMG! Im sooo sorry, this is REALLY late! SORRY SORRY SORRY! Ok well in this chapter there is a surprise with brooke! ;) **

**Disclaimer: Although I was I did, I do not own VA ****L **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

I didn't realize that I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I was in my bed. I'm just gonna guess that Dimitri carried me up here. Just the thought of me in his arms makes my heart flutter. I look over at the clock that read 4:30 PM **(AM HUMAN TIME) **Wow it's a surprise that I can even think this early or late or whatever.

I went to check on the girls to see what sleeping arrangements they made and all most busted out laughing! Dimitri was sprawled across the floor with a Barbie in his right hand and Vanessa lying sidways on him so they looked like a big plus sign! I looked over to see that brooke was cuddled with a bunch of stuffed animals around her and V's hand in her face. I ran to my room- being me- and grabbed a camera and ran back. I snapped a quick photo and then I walked over and picked up brooke and V and placed them on V's bed. They looked so adorable! I took other picture of Dimitri cuddling his Barbie. Haha BLACKMAIL!

I went back to my room hoping I can get at least an hour more of sleep. My wish come true because about an hour and a half later I was awakened with two little girls jumping on the bed. Good grief.

"Hey! Why are you two jumping like crazy monkeys on a sleeping women's bed!"

"We're sorry mommy, but Dimitri told us to wake you up." V replied with her 'innocent' smile. I laughed and reluctantly got up out of bed. I walked downstairs to see Dimitri sitting on the ground watching Dora…good god, I do _not_ want my daughter watching that!

"Dimitri Belikov, are you watching Dora? Cause I _know_ your not letting my poor daughter watch it!" I said flabbergasted.

He looked up and smiled like V and said "Blame Brooke. She is the evil Dora loving toddler!"

"Mhhhm, and I bet she is the Barbie loving one too?" I laughed. He just looked at me confused and I ran upstairs and grabbed the camera and dashed back down. I handed him the camera and he turned the brightest shade of red I have ever seen!

"Awe, common, Comrade, it's not that bad!" I busted out in a fit of laugher. "Okay, im sorry, but it is the bad!" He just glared at me while I had my moment. Soon enough though he joined in my laughing and the girls did to. After we stopped brooke said, "Daddy? You have red all around you. That means love. DADDY YOU LOVE ROSIE POSIE!" She screamed. Did she _really_ just call me Rosie Posie? Im gonna have to talk to him about that, but was she talking about auras? Only spirit users can see auras, and only Moroi can have spirit, she is a dhampir….

"Dimitri? What is she talking about? Can she see auras?"

"Yes, she is a spirit user. We have no idea how she specialized…but she did. She can also heal and uses amazing compulsion…but she only healed once on me when I just had a tiny scratch." He said.

"That's…amazing. Interesting…." I said in fascination. I looked over at Dimitri and smiled. The girls started to play again and laughing at everything I snuggled up to Dimitri and said, "Our little girls are special."

**Sorry, I know its short but im going into writers block, I can tell, so any ideas are welcome! I LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Decision

**Ok well you all should hate me for not updating! Sorry! I know there r no excuses!**** sorry it is a short chapter, kinda in a writers block, give me ideas, and ill most likely use them and give u credit!**

**Disclaimer: all belongs to Richelle Mead!**

We sat there for a while just admiring the girls so I began thinking. Did I take Dimitri back to easily? Will he leave me? What if he cheats on me again? How can I trust him? I really should have thought this all through…. I need some air.

"Hey, Dimitri, I'll be right back." I said while getting up from the couch.

"Is everything okay Roza?" He asked with concern filling his eyes.

"Um, yeah, just need some air." I replied turning away.

I walk out the door and into the morning sun and breeze. I didn't realize it was this cold yet. I lost track of the days I guess…. I began walking on the border of the wards. When I got to the gate, I saw that my friend was there and asked him to be let out of the wards. He granted access knowing I won't be going far.

When I stepped out, I got the usual headache and black spots but tried to put up my walls. They worked except for the faint color appearing before me. Mason.

"Hey, Mase, I thought your time was up eight years ago!" I said with a smile. I haven't had much contact with the dead since I don't go out as much anymore…. Mason gave me a smile and opened his mouth to speak.

"B-belikov…." He stuttered, guess he hasn't talked much? Well…duh….

"Oh…yeah, you know what I should do bout him?" I ask, knowing it's really stupid.

"I think…you…keep…him…." He started to fade.

"Bye Mase. Thanks…." With that I walked back into the wards of St. Basils. It wasn't a far walk to my house but I still needed time to think so I just took the long route.

I didn't get far until I ran into Adrian Ivashkov! He is my best friend here, now that Liss is queen I don't get to see her much. She will be here for Christmas. Adrian helped me and is the one who got me here. We dated for about a month until we realized that it wasn't going to work so we are like best friends now.

"Hey, little dhampir, where're you headed off to?" He greeted me.

"Hey, little smoker, just walking around, what're up to?" I joked with him.

"Looking for Katie, have you seen her anywhere?" Katie was Adrian's fiancé. She is really nice, smart, pretty, and didn't really seem like Adrian's type but they love each other! I turned around to look for her and she was walking towards us with graceful strides.

"Right there, Adrian." I pointed to her. She has medium-long dark brown hair with eyes that seem to change color. We make fun of her for being Strigoi because her eyes get red in them occasionally. "Hey, Katy, what's up?" I call her Katy because it annoys her.

"Hey, Rosie, nothing, looking for Adi. HE needs to come to the church to do our wedding plans!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, chill Kat. Chill." Adrian said…being him….

They walked; or rather she dragged him away. I walked back home to talk to Dimitri. Ugh.

**Sorry its short. But on a story I read they did a survey thing so im gonna do the same to see what u think.**

**on a scale of 1-10 how good is this story?**

**should lissa visit earlier?**

**are they to short?**

**what would u like to see happen?**

**am I crazy!**

**That's it! Please answer!**


	11. Pointless chapter sorry

**Sorry…having drama with a guy at my old school :/ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Katie.**

I realized on my way home that, life really is too short to waste it with memories from the past and move on. I guess that's exactly what I am going to do. So when I got home I did the only thing that came to mind. I walked right up to Dimitri and kissed him smack on the mouth. The kiss was full of passion and made me realize another thing. Dimitri is my air. I need him to live. How I made it all these years…don't ask me.

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" I heard two high-pitched squeals. I turn around and sure enough two little girls stood, covering their eyes. I smiled at them and turned back to Dimitri.

"Look! We have a fan club!" I said bringing back my teenaged years. Dimitri just laughed and shook his head. I turned to look at the clock and realized what time it was, 12:00 am (pm for humans). "Who wants lunch?" I asked and 3 hands shot up…including mine. "What do you want?"

"Chicken nuggets!" Ness yelled. Of course, she loves chicken nuggets…. I went to look for them but I couldn't seem to find any…great.

"Uhhh, V, I can't seem to find any how about hamburgers?" I asked, knowing a tantrum was on the way….

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MOTHER! I WANT CHICKEN! CKICKEN, CHICKEN, CHICKEN!" **(I had to add this tantrum, based off of a tantrum I had wen I was little =)) **she screamed and screamed and screamed! AHHGGG!

"VANESSA! Get off the couch and go to you room! We are having hamburgers. Good grief!" I watched as she muttered an apology and pattered up the stairs. I turned to Brooke. "Are hamburgers ok, Brooke?"

"Yes, Rose." She is sooooo polite. I smiled and went into the kitchen to start cooking.

**Yeah this was a totally pointless chapter but im not doing to good. Please help with ideas and ill start making them much longer. Im sorry if im not updating much, ill work on it! Please stay with me and ill make the story MUCH better. And sorry its UBER short…**


	12. Everybody Hurts

**Ok this is really late. I have no explination so just read on. I got bored with the story so im going two weeks later.**

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

Everything seems to be perfect. I haven't heard or seen Josh or Tasha for the past couple weeks and I feel happy all the time now. I feel on top of the world. Like I can do anything. Brooke and Ness get along great and even better with Dimitri. Things just keep getting better and better. I don't think I would change a thing.

We are all getting ready for Christmas. Lissa is on her way and Christmas is in two days. The girls went to school (I got Brooke in) and Dimitri and I are going to go Christmas shopping, I have my whole list planned out.

Ness- clothes and little ninja Barbie's.

Brooke- a doll house.

Liss- a charm bracelet with R+L=BFF, Spirit, Love, and Life charms on it. 

Chris- a t shirt that has flames on it that says "Flame It On"

Last but not least Dimitri- I DON'T KNOW!

I have no idea what I should get him. What do you get a guy that broke your heart, comes back eight years later, declares his love for you, and then you date him? I have no clue.

By now we are at the mall and Dimitri has gotten all his stuff except mine because im with him. We will split up and go separate ways in a few minutes and ill get everything I need. But I still don't know what to get him!

"okay im going to go get your present and ill meet you at the food court a one oclock?" Dimitri brought me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah. Ill meet u then. Bye." I replied completely in a haze.

He gave me a peck on the cheek and I watched him walk away and into the crowd of teens walking throughout the mall.

Since I have no idea what to get Dimitri, I went strait to the toy shop to get the toys for the girls. When I got there I asked a young worker where to find a ninja Barbie and you could completely tell he was checking me out.

"Ummm, what are you five? Keep your eyes on my face and tell me where I can find ninja Barbie." I said with my sassy attitude.

"Y-y-yes, m-miss." He replied shakily. "Over in isle 13 there are all the Barbie stuff."

I walked off with out a thank you, I mean why would I thank him? For checking me out? Uhhh, no.

I found the ninja and the doll house in the same spot so I went next door to the 'Children's Place' for clothes for Ness. I found the cutest shirt that said "My mom is pretty and can kick butt!" and I knew I had to buy that. I found the matching shorts then went to check out.

"Your total is $27.08." the salesclerk said. I handed her the money and she bagged my items then I went to look for the graphic tees store to get Chris' shirt.

Of course with my luck I had to walk all the way across the mall to get to it! Yeah I'm pretty pissed about that but a smile lit up on my face when I saw the shirt as soon as I walked in. After I paid for that I went to go get the bracelet for Liss.

I got her chain at a jewelry close by but realized they didn't sell the 'Spirit' and I needed to go the place that I had customized the charm- R+L=BFF, of course, across the mall!

As I was walking I passed a store that sells precharmed silver stakes (it's a dhampir/Moroi mall). I went in there.

"Excuse me, do you customize these?" I asked the clerk.

"Yes, miss, infact we do." He replied, "Would you like to design one?"

"Yes, please." He gave me a sheet of paper with a picture of a blank real-sized stake and I started drawing. On the handle I put a promise mark wrapping around it and on the blade I will have them engrave "Love is a battle field, just keep pushing on to make it through, Love Roza". After I was finished I handed it to the guy.

"This looks amazing," yeah like he doesn't say that to everyone, "pick it up tomorrow. It should be done by then. Your total will be $128.66. You need to pay $64.33 today and the same when you pick it up."

"Ok thanks." I pay and then walk over to the jewelry store but when I got there I didn't like what I saw….

**I was gonna stop here but I owe you guys sooooo read on….**

There, looking over a bunch of necklaces and bracelets, was Tasha with an arm around Dimitri. Can you say what the hell? I didn't even wait to see what was going on. I ran strait to the car and drove home leaving his ass there. While I was in the car a song came on that brought tears to my eyes….

Don't know Don't know if I can do this on my own  
Why do you have to leave me  
It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me  
Hold on onto me  
Now I see Now I see

Everybody hurts some days  
It's okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way  
And it's okay  
La di da di da It's okay

It feels like nothing really matters anymore  
When you're gone I can't breathe  
And I know  
You never meant to make me feel this way  
This can't be happening  
Now I see (now I see) Now I see

Everybody hurts some days  
It's okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way  
And it's okay  
La di da di da It's okay  
La la la la la

So many questions so much on my mind  
So many answers I can't find  
I wish I could turn back the time  
I want to  
Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
Everybody hurts some days (some days)

Everybody hurts some days (some days)  
It's okay to be afraid (afraid)  
Everybody hurts Everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way  
And it's okay  
La di da di da It's okay  
La la la la la It's okay

Everybody hurts somedays  
It's okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts some day (yeah we all feel pain)  
Everybody feels this way but it'll be okay  
Can someone take me away to a better place  
Everybody feels this way  
It's okay  
La di da di da It's okay  
La la la la la It's okay  
La di da di da It's okay  
La la la la la It's okay 

By the end of the song I was crying because it makes me think that Im not the only one going through this. Other people are getting their hearts broken and im sitting here crying over my problems.

I got home and just lied down and stared at the ceiling. Its one oclock right now so Dimitri would be off to the food court right now wondering where I am. And I don't give a shit.

The girls get out of school at three twenty. Ill have to pick them up because im sure Dimitri will be walking his ass home. Or Tasha will give him a ride. I cringed at the name. how could he go back to her? After everything she did. After everything we did? What about brooke? Does he even care? Im so confused. I don't know what to do. Why do I always go to guys that will break my heart. All the time. I think of things and write down my thoughts. When I look down to see what I wrote it said….

'I lay in bed, wondering when, you will see, you and me, we're meant to be."

How could I still think like this? After everything we went through, after everything he put me through. Ugh. Why must my life suck?

**OK I MADE IT SORT OF LONG. ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN BUT I JUST GOT MY LAPTOP BACK SOOOO SORRY. IT IS 1,423 ALL TOGETHER! THIS WAS 1,337 WORDS WITH OUT AUTHOR NOTES! Yes! 1,060 WITHOUT THE SONG AND AUTHOR NOTES! LOVE YOU ALL! **_**REVIEWS MAKE ME WORK AND TYPE FASTER!**_

**Song- Everybody Hurts- Avril Lavigne**


	13. Too many calls!

**Ok, I'm going to try to get better at updating more and making the chapters longer. I feel terrible about not updating! Soooo, story time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, all rights to Richelle Mead. I own Brooke, v, and josh :)**

_RING, RING, RING! _My phone shrilled for the seventh time in the hour. You would think Dimitri would just walk home…but of course not. No, he's just going to keep on calling…and calling…and calling!

_RING, RING, RING! _UGH!

"Hello?"

"Roza?"

"You bug me." And I hung up.

_RING, RING, RING!_ Damn him!

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Rose? I'm sorry, I just nee-"

"Oh, Liss? Sorry, I though you were…never mind…. What did you need?"

"Oh… um, I'm not sure if I can make it on Christmas. I'm really sorry! Tasha called and wanted Christian over for Christmas. And I know how much you hate her but she is his aunt, I mean she's all he has and…and…"

"Liss!" I interrupted her ramble "Its fine, chill out. I think I'm going to be away any ways…."

"Oh. Okay! Can we meet for New Years?"

"Oh, definitely…but can we meet at your place?"

"Sure that'd be great. But I'm at court…you hate court."

"Well I think ill be moving soon anyways…I'm getting sick of Russia. You know all these unwanted guests coming around…." I trailed off.

"Oh, that would be sooooo amazing, Rose!" I heard someone calling for Lissa in the background, "I got to go Rose, Ill talk to you later! Love you!"

"You too Liss…." I hung up.

_RING, RING, RING!_

"MOTHER OF FUCK! " I yelled. "Hello?"

"Roza, where are yo-"

"Bye!" I hung up…again.

_RING, RING, RING!_

"What!"

"Mommy?"

"Oh, V? Sorry, baby, what do you need?"

"Well, Stacy wants to have me and Brooke spent the night at her place, will that be ok?"

"Um, sure, ill drop your clothes off at the school."

"Cant you drop Brooke's off too?"

"Sure."

"Thanks mom! Love you!"

"Love you too, bye." I hung up...AGAIN!

I turned off my phone and went to V and Brooke's room and packed up their stuff. I drove to the school with my music on low, just a hum in the background.

When I got to the school, Barbra said the kids were napping so I just gave her the clothes then headed out.

I got home and packed an outfit for the night and drove out of St. Basils, and drove to the nearest hotel just to get away for the night. Relaxing right?

**OK! WELL THAT'S ALL FOR RIGHT NOW BUUUUT I HAVE INFO ON THE BOTTOM FOR DESCRIPTIONS OF WHAT EVERYBODY LOOKS LIKE!**

**V (Vanessa Hathaway)**

**Hair: Dark brown**

**Eyes: green**

**Skin: tanned**

**Personality: She is Rose Hathaway's daughter.**

**Josh (Joshua Novikov)**

**Hair: Blonde- Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Skin: Pale, Moroi pale (Duh)**

**Personality: asshole. **

**Brooke (Brooklynn Belikov)**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: blue**

**Skin: Paleish **

**Personality: she's like Lissa. Goody two shoes. **


	14. AN2 PLEASE READ!

**Hello Readers :)**

**Ok well a few things….**

**Sorry this isn't an update :(**

**I am in the process of trying to get a Beta to make this story MUCH better while I improve my writing.**

**The next chapter should be up with in the next day or two….**

**I asked my friend ReaderAbove to write part of the next chapter to get something exciting going.**

**I will be updating more frequent and longer chapters after a get a Beta.**

**I was wondering if you people enjoy this story and what you want to happen with in the next few chapters.**

**Do you like this story enough to convince me that I still have readers out there who want me to continue this story?**

**PLEASE READ THE A/N ABOVE. I HOPE YOU WILL REVIEW MORE OFTEN TO SHOW ME THAT YOU DO ENJOY THIS STORY. MESSAGE OR REVIEW COMEBACKS FOR THIS A/N. THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	15. Never have a full heart

**Hello ! I'm readerabove! I'm here to write a chapter, for my good friend! For her Vampire Academy Story! I write different from her, but I will try to keep it sane. So all of ya can understand(: If you like how I write, please look up my Vampire Academy Stories! Thanks R.H13 for lettin me write ya a chapter.! I sure had funn! Hope all you readers like the chapter too! :D**

**Rose's POV **

I drove for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes. It never made sense to me how time would work. When your happy time fly's right, but what happens when your never happy? Always fighting with yourself and others? Its not fair! Time really has a messed up sense of humor .

With my hands gripping the wheel, I glanced towards my phone.

It was shut. Still, not making a sound. Then again that could be before I turned it off at last, getting tired of it RINGING every few seconds.

Tearing my eyes away from the phone and back on the road. There it was. A hotel, not to close to the city but not to far away. Not one that Dimitri would be likely to go too, or so I hoped.

Pulling into the parking lot, I placed it in park and went into the hotel. It wasn't the worst hotel in Russia, nor a five star one either. But it did have a bar that serves food as well! Things that people come up with these days …

"I would like a room...please." My voice trailed off, as I stood near the person behind the desk at the front of the hotel. I gave her a small smile, adding, "A room for one."

"Uh, huh." The red head girl said, flipping though her small black book while chewing gum.

"So, do you have any rooms?"

"Uh. Yes." She finally said, closing her book. "How much are you willing to pay for it?"

I frowned, slightly. "What?"

"You heard me."

I took a step away from her, placing a hand on my hip. "Lets go over this again. I would like a room. For one, 'person.' Are there any? Oh, a normal price one too." A small piece of hair fell in front of my face, quickly, I blow it away from my eyes.

"Fine." She sighed, raising a pen and writing down a few things on a piece of paper.

~ ~ ~ 10 minutes later ~ ~ ~

After, finally I got my room number and payed I headed for my car to get my bag. Opening the door, reaching in and taking a hold of my bag. Making sure the car was turned off and locking it up.

I sighed, looking off towards the road that took me this far. What am I doing? Was I doing the right thing? Leaving like that? What about V and Brooke …

Quickly, I shook my head. I _needed _this time to myself. After – After he was with her again – again – after everything that has happened. I raised my hand up to my face, feeling a wet tear sliding down my face.

Wiping it away, quickly and headed into the hotel.

I threw my bag onto the ground as I fell onto the bed, right after I closed the door to the room.

"Now what, Rose?" I wondered out loud to myself, "Now … what?"

I rolled over onto my side, staring into a white hall in front of my bed. White hall. White halls. Out of nowhere, I started to think about white halls all around me. A crazy house. Was, I, really in a crazy house? Now? Why...?

Snap out of it!

I snapped out of it, quickly and sat up on the bed.

Glancing around the small room, I stood up. Bent over and picked up my bag, walking over towards the door and left. Leaving the light on in the room, not really paying attention the the small things in life.

There was no point of my being stuck in that room. There really wasn't. I'm not just some kinda person, who runs away from everything that comes her way. I'm NOT!

There is only one thing that I have to do now, I have to go back and front my fears … Or just take V and run. That too. Either way, I'm not going to be in this country by tomorrow, one way or another.

~ ~ ~ In the Car ~ ~ ~

I must have left my phone in the car because there it was when I stepped in. Just laying there on the other seat. That was dumb of myself, by turning it off. Why did I think, I could just do that? V might have tried to call me! What if something happened? So, Dimitri was calling me, big deal. I should have just left it on.

Quickly, I reached over and flipped it open then pressed the end button, waiting for it to turn on. In less then a minute it was on, showing that I had over ten missed calls.

I rolled my eyes, murmuring, "Of course."

They all were from the one and only, Dimitri.

V didn't call, no need to worry about her then. I was just getting all worked up over nothin -

_RING ! _

_RING ! _

I hissed a curse word under my breath before slamming my phone lid, shut. Dimitri calling me again, again, again, then one more time before calling me again. Didn't he get that I wasn't going to talk to him? Couldn't he get that in his head?

Slamming the keys into the car, it quickly started up.

_RING! _

_RING! _

_RING ! - _

"WHAT?" I screamed into my phone, picking it up with one hand, while trying to drive with the other. "What do you want?"

"Rose -" His words trailed off. "Just listen to me .."

"Don't even try cowboy..!" I yelped, my voice going dry.

"Please! I have to -" He was cut off by the sound of me hanging up.

There was no need to talk to him, not after everything that he has done to me. Not after everything he has done to me, TWO TIMES!

I turned off of the hotel drive, making my way towards the nearest road that would get me home. Well it wasn't really a home, without V there. It was just a place that had all my stuff, but soon to be my ex home.

**oxox**

**- readerabove**

* * *

**now time for my half! -R.H13**

I started packing. It was late. Really late. I was so tired, but I knew I had to keep packing. This house needs to be bare in about six hours so I can go pick up V, say goodbye to Brooke, and leave. I don't plan on changing my mind either. I know I will see _him,_ but I just can't leave without telling Brooke goodbye. I owe her that much.

The kitchen was packed, so is the living room, my room, bathroom, and V's room. All I have left is the den and guest room. _So tired._ I thought to my self. Keep going. Keep going. Just keep going. So I did...until I got to that guest room. His stuff was there from all the weeks of him staying over.

I went over to the closet and took a step in. I felt a silent tear run down my cheek as I ran my fingers over his clothes. It's so hard to think that he has done it again...and again and again. I give up on him. Not just him, all guys. I wont have my heart broken again...I just don't know if my heart could be fixed this time.

I closed the closet door and walked over to the bed. Right as I got over to it, I felt my knees buckle under me and I fell face first into the mattress. I turned my body so I was laying on the pillows. Him. He's all I could smell, I feel like he is right next to me. I reached out my arms just to make sure. I don't know why...I just wish everything was okay.

I stayed in that position for a while...until I fell into a deep sleep.

**Well R.H13 here! I didn't write so much of this chapter because ReaderAbove did amazing on the first half. I will update around next week, sorry this chapter was a little late, i believe it is worth it though! REVIEW MAKE ME HAPPY :) HAPPY MAKES ME WRITE!**


	16. Im soooo sorry! new story?

Hey readerrsss, Im not so sure about this story anymore. When I first started writing it I really didn't have a plot and now its just really confusing to write. I think I may be deleting it but I might come back to it later. I haven't been writing a lot but now I am going to start a new story (with an actual plot) and it will be posted later today!

Review your thoooughts!

Next Story: Rose is a teenager is high school, but what happens when the new boy comes- bringing along all his secrets? What happens when all those secrets start effecting her life?

So there you goo!

Byyyeee!


End file.
